


The Sun and The Moon

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: I am the Moon, and you are the Sun. There's nothing more accurate than this about our relationship.





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD! When was the last time I write again? And just when I'm about to fall asleep, this idea came up. And so, WELCOME BACK SELF!
> 
> Unbeta-ed so apologies in advance for any spelling or grammatical error(s). Comments and kudos are definitely welcomed and loved

“Stay.” Hyunwoo remembered saying. He knew he sounded like an idiot, or some desperate man looking for love. He knew well enough that Minhyuk wouldn't stay. No matter how much he tried, no matter what he would say. 

Minhyuk smiled, almost as bright as the stars in the sky. He walked closer to Hyunwoo and when he was just standing an inch away from Hyunwoo, Minhyuk adjusted the collar of Hyunwoo’s coat. The smile didn't fade from his face. 

“I’ll drop by to say hi again, Hyunwoo.” 

And just like that, Minhyuk disappeared, again. Hyunwoo lost count of the time Minhyuk did. All he knew is Minhyuk comes and goes like the season. He stayed for one or two weeks but never a month. But for Hyunwoo, it must have been the best days for him. 

Hyunwoo didn't really know who Minhyuk really is, what he does for a living or where exactly he stayed. Minhyuk is a mystery and no matter how much Hyunwoo looked into him, he can never figure Minhyuk out. 

It's funny and weird but with these short encounters, Hyunwoo fell for Minhyuk. 

 

 

“Hey. What do you love?” Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk who was sitting in front of him, savouring the cake Minhyuk has been craving for. 

“I don’t know. This cake.” Minhyuk muttered while munching on the cake. He was pointing at the cake with the fork he was holding. Hyunwoo snickered, putting the cup of hot vanilla latte on the coaster. He folded his arms and rested them on the table, leaning a little forward. 

Minhyuk always perks his interest. 

“What else, Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo asked, staring at Minhyuk who was suddenly aware of how Hyunwoo is doing so. His eyes fluttered to the left, thinking hard. 

“Probably long stroll down the beach.” Minhyuk replied, cutting through a small bit of the cake with the fork. 

“And…?” Hyunwoo asked again. Minhyuk munched on the cake, side-eyeing Hyunwoo in a suspicious way. 

“You’re creeping me out, Hyunwoo. Knowing things about me doesn't really matter because I'm just temporary.” Minhyuk said and focused on his cake. 

“But maybe you should know that you are permanent in my head.” Hyunwoo stated. He watched how there weren't any responses from Minhyuk as the other continued to focus on his cake, pretty much pretending that he didn't hear Hyunwoo. 

“But yeah. It doesn't really matter because you will just leave again.” Hyunwoo sighed and leaned back on the seat, picking up his vanilla latte and sipped it slowly. 

 

 

Hyunwoo heard a clicking sound beside him, distracted him from his reading. He turned to his side, seeing Minhyuk with his professional camera in his hand. Minhyuk studied the picture that he had snapped through the viewfinder of the camera, smiling to himself. 

“Don’t waste the memory with my pictures.” Hyunwoo stated and continue reading his book. He leaned back to the headboard of the bed, sprawling his legs in front of him. Minhyuk pouted, looking up. He crawled closer to Hyunwoo and leaned his body by Hyunwoo’s side, still playing with the camera in his hand. 

“Who knows one day if we returned to be strangers, I would have something to remember you by.” Minhyuk said. Hyunwoo raised one of his eyebrows, putting his book down. 

“You talk like as if I'm the one who is always leaving.” Minhyuk bit his lower lips mischievously and turned to look at Hyunwoo. 

“One day, you might get tired having to wait for me. You might give up on me and find someone better… That won't leave.” Minhyuk's voice was teasing, Hyunwoo could tell. 

And just like that, Hyunwoo fell for his spell. 

“Idiot. You dare say those when you know there's no turning back for me.” Hyunwoo stated teasingly as he pulled Minhyuk by the back of his nape. He saw how Minhyuk flinched, still smiling the moment their lips pressed. 

Hyunwoo heard the clicking sound of the camera’s shutter and he realized, the only memory he has of Minhyuk is burnt in his head and nothing else. 

 

 

Hyunwoo isn't fond of hanging out with the bunch of friends he had cause all they did was either hanging out at a karaoke parlor or bowling. But he just needed to kill his boredom and he had no choice but to join them. Hyunwoo was about to reach the karaoke studio when he saw someone familiar walking towards his direction. Minhyuk’s hair was bleached, making him looked even younger. He was staring down at a piece of paper, what seems to be a map. The moment Minhyuk looked up and saw Hyunwoo not far from him, he beamed. 

“Ya Hyunwoo. Great timing!” Minhyuk exclaimed and rushed towards Hyunwoo. He slipped his hands around Hyunwoo’s arm and pulled him along the street. Hyunwoo startled but it feels good to find the familiar warmth. 

“Is that how you greet someone after seeing them for months?” Hyunwoo asked, looking at Minhyuk. He saw Minhyuk smiling, still studying the map in his hand. 

“Uhuh. You know me best, Hyunwoo.” 

“It feels like you planned the timing well enough and I should say you are selfish for always taking things your way.” Hyunwoo continued and let out a sigh. Minhyuk startled and looked at Hyunwoo. 

“Are you starting to hate my presence now?” Minhyuk asked. He let go of Hyunwoo’s arm and stopped walking. Hyunwoo followed, turned to face Minhyuk. 

“Don’t you think that you are just taking advantage of our relationship here?” Hyunwoo asked. He slipped his hands into the pocket of his denim jacket. Minhyuk blinked. 

“Hyunwoo… I hate being tied down and I'm not good in a relationship.” Minhyuk stated, his voice small. 

“We can always work things out, Min. I really like you and I'll do my best too. Aren't you tired of running away and then come back and start over where we left things at?” Hyunwoo asked again. Minhyuk smiled, his gaze dropped to the ground. 

“All I wanted to do is create happy memories with you, Hyunwoo. But here we are arguing about our relationship.” Minhyuk replied and for once, Hyunwoo got agitated with the fact that Minhyuk is changing the topic and trying to avoid it. 

“But you choose, Hyunwoo. Before the exhibition closes, I wanna visit them. So… It's okay if you don't want to follow. I'll make my way there alone.” Minhyuk continued, still smiling as he looked up to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo didn't respond and soon, he watched how Minhyuk walked away. He let out a sigh. He caught Minhyuk’s hand and stopped him from pacing away. 

“Stay.” Not for the first time or second, Hyunwoo lost count of it. The word flowed out of his mouth naturally. He could feel that Minhyuk will disappear again, and probably come back after months. But here he is, saying such redundant word, hoping Minhyuk will eventually stay with him. 

Minhyuk didn't budge from Hyunwoo’s grip. Hyunwoo heaved out and paced closer towards Minhyuk and threw a hug from the back. He realized he had been missing this warmth for months. It feels good to smell the familiar scent of Minhyuk’s skin. 

“Please give me a chance to prove to you that it's worth staying.” Hyunwoo said just above whisper. 

But Hyunwoo realized his words are just words. Nothing changed. He woke up the next day with no sign of Minhyuk beside him. Not even the house. He let out another sigh, probably the most to compare to any other weeks. He was looking for any notes or ‘evidence' left by Minhyuk but of course. That man came like the wind and gone like one too. 

 

 

“Hyunwoo, do you know why is there that one particular star that shines so brightly?” Minhyuk asked, pointing up at the stars in the skies. Hyunwoo tried to figure which and as he decided on which Minhyuk meant, he hoped it's the same star Minhyuk was referring to. He slipped his hand under his head, grazing the sands on his skin. Never had it crossed his mind that Minhyuk will drag him out of his house just to stargaze by the beach, in the middle of the summer night. 

“They say that if your loved ones passed away, they will be that star and will always looking over you.” Minhyuk said again, carving a small smile on his lips. Hyunwoo turned to look at him. There was a glint of sadness in his eyes but Hyunwoo wouldn't want to dig into his scars. The sound of the waves crashing on the shores filled up the silence. 

“You know, Min. For me, you are the brightest star in the universe because you light up my life and I came to find that I am always looking for you to lead the way.” Hyunwoo said, sending laughter to Minhyuk. Minhyuk covered his face, too embarrassed to acknowledge Hyunwoo. 

“What's so funny about that?” Hyunwoo asked again, sniffing. Minhyuk looked at him. His face a little red from the laughter, contrasting his white milky skin and his now-brunette hair. His fingers were slowly crawling to find Hyunwoo’s, intertwining them together. 

“You know, Hyunwoo. The Sun and the Moon never meet each other. They always bidding each other goodbye, chasing one another in a cycle.” Minhyuk said, playing with Hyunwoo’s fingers in his. 

“But they do, when there's eclipse.” Hyunwoo cut in and Minhyuk chuckled. 

“Yeap. And you do know that the Moon is always there in the sky, even in the morning right?” Minhyuk asked back. Hyunwoo blinked and averted his gaze back to the sky. 

“Why are we talking about science in the middle of the night?” 

“Because I am the Moon, and you are the Sun. There's nothing more accurate than this about our relationship.” Minhyuk drew himself closer to Hyunwoo, staring down at him. Hyunwoo took his other hand and tucked the fringe that was covering Minhyuk’s face. 

“Stay.” For the umpteen time, it became an overused word in Hyunwoo’s dictionary. He knew well enough that Minhyuk's and his relationship doesn't work that way yet he tried. 

Hyunwoo saw Minhyuk carving a smile and nodded his head, making Hyunwoo’s heart fluttered like as if it's the first time that he had fallen in love. And when Minhyuk’s lips met his, Hyunwoo could foresee that eclipse will definitely happen soon, pretty soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So why is Hyunwoo the sun? Because he is Son Hyunwoo *end of puns*
> 
> I kinda get the reference of the moon from Legend of the Guardian (YES! My favourite movie) and I was working on a Jack Frost inspired Minhyuk, but of course, it didn't happen and kinda stuck on it. But this happened out of the blue so yeap. 
> 
> And the ending when Hyunwoo refers to the eclipse, I wanna end it in a way that "something rare and special will happen." Cause yeah. Eclipse is rare, isn't it? And I'm always excited when there's eclipse (or maybe it's only me ><)


End file.
